Outdoor campfires are a North American ritual. However, they have hazards and many people are injured from burns due to proximity to the open fire, smoke and flying embers. As well, outdoor campfires are a well known source of forest fires. There have been many attempts at manufacturing devices that can form a barrier between people and the hazardous aspects of an outdoor fire while still providing the enjoyment from the visual, cooking and heating aspects of an outdoor fire. One such attempt is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,462 CAMPFIRE SMOKESTACK by Armstrong et al. issued on Oct. 24, 1989. This patent discloses a plurality of nesting, hollow frustums stacked one-upon-the-other to form a conical smokestack. This patent sits low to the fire and obscures the blaze which is an enjoyable component of the outdoor campfire. As well, a door is provided for access to an interior camping grill and so there is still a potential for burn injuries.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for an apparatus that will offer further protection to persons proximate to an outdoor campfire while permitting those persons to enjoy the benefits there of.